


Someone Else Isn't You

by Kioee



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, but rei likes him anyway, rin needs to work on his jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kioee/pseuds/Kioee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Fill: "Rei and Rin on a date and one of them *coughReicough* keeps getting little stares and whispers about how cute or hot he is but doesn't notice them and whatever happens next is all up to you. Maybe Rin just kisses Rei so everyone will back off or Rin starts becoming distant until Rei aks what's wrong and reassures him he won't run off into some girls arms"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Else Isn't You

The weather was getting colder. Swimming season had been over for close to a month and it was time to break out the sweaters and scarves. It was the perfect day to spend in a cozy little tea shop. Rin thought the place was a little girly, but Rei had insisted they had some of the best tea, and Rin was finding himself in agreement. The atmosphere helped. The decorations may have been a bit too frilly, but the temperature always seemed to keep things feeling cozy and the soft murmur of conversation provided a sort of white noise. Rin was feeling calm.

The company wasn’t too bad either. It had been weird at first, realizing he liked Rei, but after an awkward confession on Rin’s part and a rushed and rambling reply on Rei’s, the two found their own rhythm in terms of dating. They still had a habit of butting heads every once in a while but they recognized their stubbornness and worked to not let it blow up too much.

Rin was listening to Rei talk about the homework for his classes. He had quite a workload on him but assured Rin they could still spend time with each other as exams neared, even if it was just sitting in the same room studying quietly. That was fine with Rin; he had his own exams to worry about, and it would be nice to study in Rei’s room which was always neat and orderly. Ai tended to keep his things cluttered which made it hard for Rin to concentrate. Though, concentration could prove its own struggle. It was hard not to find himself staring at Rei sometimes. He was handsome and that smile of his made Rin’s heart flutter in a way that he would never admit to anyone else.

Of course, a few murmurs caught his attention. It seemed Rin wasn’t the only one who noticed Rei’s looks. There was a group of girls in the corner giggling and whispering about Rei. The object of their affections was completely oblivious, talking to Rin about a tentative study schedule. Rin frowned as one of the girls was pushed forward from the group and walked by their table, “accidentally” dropping her phone. Rin sat with his arms folded, ignoring the obvious move, but Rei was too unaware and too polite. He picked the phone off the ground and held it out for the girl.

“You’ve dropped this,” he said with a smile. Rin couldn’t blame the girl for the blush that bloomed across her cheeks. That smile was so genuine and so lovely that it was hard to resist.

“O-oh, thank you very much!” the girl stammered out. “I’m Tamaki Aino.” She gave her own smile.

“Ryuugazaki Rei.”

“You’ll have to allow me to properly show my gratitude. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost my phone. Let me buy you another tea.” She glanced at Rin and back at Rei. Rin knew she was trying to get him to vacate the other seat at the table, but that wasn’t going to happen. He just frowned at her and sat slumped in the chair.

“That’s not necessary at all,” Rei said as he tried to wave away the offer. For being so smart, Rin thought he could be completely stupid sometimes.

“Oh, but I insist.” Her face was still hopeful.

“Don’t worry about it. I accept your gratitude on its own. Consider us even.”

“I wouldn’t think of just leaving it like that, though. There has to be something I can do.” Rin saw Rei’s resolve falter. He could be a pushover sometime if people were persistent enough, or manipulative enough. Rin had seen plenty of this watching Rei deal with Nagisa. That kid seemed to be able to get Rei to go along with any plan he could come up with.

“Ah, well,” Rei seemed to reconsider the offer but stopped when he looked at Rin. “Actually, I’m very sorry, but we have to catch the next train, but it was lovely meeting you.” He stood up from his chair and gestured at Rin to follow him. Rin, a little dumbfounded, did so. They walked away from the café and after a while Rin realized they weren’t headed to the train station but rather to a secluded bench in a park.

He sat and Rin followed suit when Rei patted the seat next to him. “I noticed you seemed agitated. What’s wrong?”

“She was pretty, wasn’t she?”

Rei furrowed his brow, not getting the connection. “I suppose so,” he answered cautiously. “Her facial features were symmetrical, and her hair was clearly carefully styled to best accentuate those features, and her body language seemed to convey interest and confidence which can be seen as attractive.”

“She was into you.”

“Hm?” Rei’s eyes widened slightly. “Do you really think so?”

“Yeah. Her group of friends was whispering about how cute you are before she came over and conveniently dropped her phone.”

“Is that what’s got you upset? That other people find me attractive?” He let out a short laugh. “I assure you, there are plenty of other people who find you attractive and I don’t get sullen about it.”

“Yeah, but she’s pretty and she approached you.”

“So her… boldness upset you?”

Rin threw his hands in the air. “Just forget it.” He folded his arms and turned away from Rei. A hand rested on his shoulder that he almost wanted to shrug off just out of spite.

“I don’t return the sentiment if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“Yeah, you’ve got a flock of pretty girls to choose from and you want to stick around me.” Rin knew he got in a sour mood easily, just as easily as he could have an angry outburst. It wasn’t exactly an attractive quality.

Rei began laughing again, and Rin made to shout at him but Rei held up a hand. He took a deep breath. “If I were going to choose any of those girls over you, do you think I’d be sitting here right now with my grumpy boyfriend?”

“I don’t see why you are. I seem to be under the impression that being cute and polite is much more attractive than being grumpy.”

Rei placed a kiss on Rin’s cheek. “I don’t like anybody else but you, stupid.”

“But—” Rin tried to protest.

Rei pressed his lips against Rin’s. “Shut up. If I didn’t like you, you know I’d have no qualms about telling you. Besides, I’m not about to go running off into some girl’s arms. I much prefer your arms.” 

“Okay, okay. I got it.” He sighed and wrapped his arms around Rei’s waist. “I like you, too, you know?”

“I know,” Rei said softly as he sat on the park bench with his jealous, grumpy, angry boyfriend who he couldn’t imagine leaving for anyone else.


End file.
